myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Star
The Last Star * These are all Bramblestar's Storm Allegiances, so, Seedpaw is still alive. * Dustpelt does not die. * Squirrelflight doesn't have kits yet. * Graystripe, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm retire to the elders. * Snowpaw's mentor is Dovewing cause I want it to be. * Cinderheart kits are not yet warriors. * Bramblestar lost his first life to dogs. * Briarlight moves to the queens den, expecting Mousewhisker's kits. * Blossomfall moves to the queens den, expecting Molewhisker's kits. ALLEGIANCES '''(ThunderClan) '''Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Amberpaw Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dewpaw Berrynose- Cream-colored tom Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Lilypaw Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice, Seedpaw Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat Molewhisker- Brown-and-cream tom Apprentices: Amberpaw- Pale ginger she-cat Dewpaw- Gray and white tom Snowpaw- White, fluffy tom Lilypaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Seedpaw- Golden-brown she-cat Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat (Nursing Hollykit, Fernkit, and Sorrelkit) Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters. (Expecting) Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. (Expecting) Elders: Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle Graystripe- Long haired gray tom. Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom Prologue The stars were glistening in the moonlight. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled the cats' pelts and made the trees whisper and the grass dance. A cat with a starry pelt walked up to a cat with a flame colored pelt. "Firestar. There is no more time to grieve. Just because the Dark Forest battle is over doesn't mean that there aren't other threats." the blue gray she-cat said to Firestar. "She didn't have to die Bluestar." Firestar whispered. Bluestar lashed her tail. "No cat deserved to die. It was the Dark Forest's fault and her destiny. You must accept it." she hissed, thinking of how many cats died because of the Dark Forest. Firestar looked at her with hopeless eyes. "Why have you really come here? I know it wasn't just to talk about Spottedleaf." Firestar said. Bluestar whispered into his ear. "Beware of the last star." she mewed as she faded into mist. Firestar looked down at his former clanmates, all sleeping soundly. He narrowed his eyes at Bramblestar and entered his dream. Firestar saw Bramblestar looking at Tigerstar in the dream. "Bramblestar. Come now. I have something to share with you." he mewed gently. Bramblestar looked at him in surprise but got up to his paws and followed Firestar. After they got to their destination, Firestar started talking. "Beware of the last star." Firestar whispered. "What to you mean?" Bramblestar asked. Firestar shook his head. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." he said as he faded away. Chapter 1: Prophecies and Ceremony's The sun was up and the blue, cloudless sky looked peaceful. The grass was slightly trampled in the forest and was damp from last night's shower. "All that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge!" Bramblestar puffed out his chest as he spoke. "What's going on Cinderheart?" chirped a pure black kit with emerald eyes. "Clan meeting. Come on, you may come watch with me." Cinderheart mewed gently. After all the cats gathered, Bramblestar began. "Hollykit, Fernkit, Sorrelkit." Bramblestar beckoned the kits with his tail. "Bramblestar! You can't! You haven't given us any warning!" Cinderheart exclaimed as she licked her kits pelts. The kits ducked under Cinderheart and scrambled up to Bramblestar eagerly. The entire clan stifled a purr at the excited kits. "Hollykit, Fernkit, Sorrelkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you three will be known as Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw." he meowed. He turned his gaze to the crowd of cats watching the ceremony. "Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Pass on your skill, courage, and loyalty to Hollypaw." Bramblestar meowed. After the ceremony was over, Hollypaw had been apprenticed to Thornclaw, Fernpaw had been apprenticed to Spiderleg, and Sorrelpaw had been apprenticed to Rosepetal. The three she-cats circled their mentors excitedly. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Let's first explore our territory and then review the stick of the fallen, alright?" Rosepetal asked. The apprentices nodded eagerly. "Are Hollypaw and Fernpaw coming?" she asked. Spiderleg and Thornclaw nodded. The group padded out of the camp and into the forest. Leafpool walked over to Bramblestar who was assigning patrols. He looked at Leafpool, surprised. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm worried about Briarlight. Her kitting is going to be hard." she fussed. "When are the kits due?" Bramblestar asked, yet again. "Claw-moon." Leafpool answered. Bramblestar's jaw gaped. "That soon? That's only in a few days!" he exclaimed. Leafpool nodded solemnly. Jayfeather called Leafpool from the medicine den. Leafpool shot an apologetic look at Bramblestar and then scrambled over to the medicine den. Bramblestar looked over at the nursery to Briarlight. She hadn't been able to move at all lately since her belly was swollen while her hind legs were completely useless. Bramblestar sighed. "Leafpool's right. Her kitting will ''be hard." he murmured to himself. Then, the hunting patrol returned. They dropped their prey at Bramblestar's paws which consisted of a sparrow, magpie, mouse, and squirrel. Bramblestar nodded at the prey. "Berrynose! Cheryfall! Please dig two prey holes." he called to the two warriors. They gave him a nod and started digging. Bramblestar looked around at his clan. Leaf-bare was coming soon and he could already see that prey level was going down. They were going to have to preserve some prey for leaf-bare. Though there had been no illnesses lately, except for Squirrelflight's slight nausea. The clan seemed as perfect as ever. Then, Bramblestar remembered something that made him feel sick to the stomach. The ominous prophecy echoed in his ears. ''Beware of the last star. . . . '' Chapter 2: Kits The sun was peaking over the horizon as dawn struck the clans. There was a faint rustling in the dens as the dawn patrol heaved themselves from their nests. Finally came out a small group of cats. After talking to their leader, the patrol set out. The dark brown tabby tom's gaze followed the patrol until they were out of sight. The trees were whispering but then suddenly, the dark brown tabby tom's ears pricked. The trees were whispering words! ''The Dark Forest isn't finished with the clans Bramblestar. You killed four of our clanmates, we take 4 of yours. The voices rasped. ... The sun was now up. Bramblestar stretched and stifled a yawn. He walked into the warriors den to find his mate, Squirrelflight, who apparently wasn't up organizing patrols yet. When he got to the warriors den, he didn't see the bushy tail of his mate. Medicine den? The deputy of ThunderClan had lately had a slight nausea and it was getting worse and worse. Bramblestar walked calmly into the medicine den to see Squirrelflight talking to her sister, Leafpool, excitedly while Jayfeather was organizing the patrols. "Marigold, cobwebs, poppyseeds. . . " the blind tom muttered under his breath as he sorted through the herbs. Bramblestar turned his attention then to Squirrelflight. "Why are you so excited about being sick?" Bramblestar asked. Squirrelflight exchanged a look with her sister. She took a big breath. "Bramblestar, I'm going to have kits!" Squirrelflight blurted out. Bramblestar's jaws gaped. "K-kits?" He was trembling with joy. "And m-my kits this time?" Squirrelflight nodded, gesturing to her slightly swollen belly. "You'll need to move to the nursery right away! Here, I'll have Daisy go make you a nest right now!" Bramblestar insisted. Before Squirrelflight could stop him, Bramblestar rushed out of the medicine den. "Squirrelflight is having kits! My kits!" he yowled in joy. "Congrats!" "Finally!" "This time are they really your ''kits?" The last question was answered my an icy cold silence. "Who said that?" Bramblestar hissed. "I did." a cream-colored tom stepped up from the crowd. Bramblestar stared at his former apprentice for a split second."Yes, as a matter of fact they are!" Bramblestar snarled into the cream-colored toms face. "Proof?" the tom asked. "Berrynose! Of course they're Bramblestar's kits this time!" a she-cat snapped at her mate. "This isn't any of your business Poppyfrost." growled Berrynose. "Actually, no. This ''does ''concern me. If you say one for word, then I will no longer be your mate." Poppyfrost meowed calmly. Berrynose glared at the she-cat for what seemed like seasons. "Fine. We are no longer mates. Besides, the only one I ever loved was Honeyfern." he decided. Poppyfrost looked ready to burst into tears. She ran into the medicine den to find Jayfeather. ''More coming soon. . . . By Blueleaf245. . . Category:Fanfictions Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff